Hannibal's deepest desire
by hannibalkillerz
Summary: Hannibal longs for Will and now he gets the chance to make his move.


Will Graham's breathing grew heavier and heavier. He tossed two pills into his mouth, feeling envious wishing I could taste the inside of his mouth. To press my lips up against his and to feel the outline of his tongue.

"Have you ever desired and longed for something you can never have Will?" Thrusting my hands into my pocket to refuse the temptation to touch his skin. Wills eyes grew confused. He put his shaking hands up to his eyes. "What do you mean doctor Lecture?"

I tensed my jaw and smiled. "The desire to hold someone close to you Will" I licked my lips ignoring the temptation to grab him and lead him upstairs.

Will looked down to the floor. "Alana. I'm in love with her doctor Lecture and I can not have her" Wills eyes became dark and full of sorrow. I sighed deeply and started to walk towards him.

How can one man make me feel so nervous. I eat people for a living but yet I find myself longing for Wills body but for a sexual desire. His eyes met mine and for a brief second my self control got the best of me.

I liked my lips and smiled at him. "Will I can not lie to you anymore. We can not deny the physical connection our body's have. There longing for each other and we need to satisfy there hunger. I need to satisfy my hunger for you".

I moved slowly closer to him. His eyes slowly brightening. I can feel his breath on my face. "You need to tell me the truth Will" I whispered. Again his breathing grew heavier and for a moment I was afraid he would walk away.

I looked deep into his eyes for a second before he stared at the ground. I started to turn away hiding the pain from my face. He could never love a monster like me. It's a dream that can never be.

I felt a sharp tug at my blazer. This is it. The moment were I fail him. The moment were he realises how vulnerable and weak I really am.

I turned around sharply and our lips touched. The moment I've been waiting for had arrived. I kissed him passionately back. My heart was racing from trying to control my sexual desire for him. I could no longer hold it back.

I grabbed a hold of Will's shoulders and pushed him against the cold silver walls of my study. I could feel his tongue fighting it's way into my mouth. I could no longer fight the urge to rip his clothes off anymore.

I grabbed the collar of his tattered brown shirt and ripped it open. The buttons all popped and fell onto the floor. I felt his smooth chest. Will let out a quiet moan as if he was growing inpatient of waiting.

Will's shaking hands slowly dragged its way up to my chest. Slowly un buttoning my pale grey shirt. I grew very inpatient and ripped it off.

"That's one way of doing it" growled Will. A little smirk grew on his soft pale lips. His neck felt so smooth in my mouth. I continued to bite it while listening to Will moaning and breathing heavier and heavier.

We fumbled our way to my study desk managing not to break anything in our path. I threw Will onto the table and pressed my body up against his. His skin felt so good against mine.

I could feel his erection against my leg and I felt an shiver go down into my cock. I grinded my dick up against his. I could feel his hands gripping my back tighter by the second.

I slowly moved down his chest kissing his skin as I went. Forcefully undoing his belt. Will's breathing stopped and I looked up to make sure he was ok. His hands tangled in my hair and pushed me back down. Clearly he was enjoying this.

I quickly removed his trousers and throwing them half way across the room. My eyes fixed on his dick. I rubbed my hands all over his genital area making him groan even more.

In the blink of an eye his boxer shorts were off. I kissed his dick all over purposely teasing him more and more. "Doctor lectur" will growled as if he couldn't wait any longer.

I grabbed the base of his penis and gently pushed in into my mouth. He tasted so good. I found myself undoing my belt and touching my cock. He surely knew just how to turn him on.

Will started thrusting faster into my mouth while grabbing my hair. Fuck this was such a turn in to me. I stood up completely stripping myself. "No. Don't stop. I was just about to cum" Will moaned.

"It's too good to be over yet William" I smiled... 


End file.
